


Breaking the Accords

by house_of_lantis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coercive Sex, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: Chris accepts the punishment when Allison breaks the Accords with the Hale pack alpha.Author’s Note: Formerly posted as chaptered drabble on theserpentgirl’s Naughty and Nasty Tumblr page. Based on this gorgeous prompt: http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/94597389734





	Breaking the Accords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/gifts).



Based on this gorgeous prompt: <http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/94597389734>

 

Peter watched as his two Beta enforcers pulled Christopher Argent into Peter’s private study. Chris looked exasperated, but Peter could hear the hunter’s heart racing. There were two reasons why the pack Alpha would drag a hunter into his den: (1) To gain a hunter’s services to hunt a rogue werewolf or (2) To kill the hunter. The hunter was too well trained to give himself away so easily, so Peter didn’t necessarily believe any of the physical signs that the hunter put out. Chris was unpredictable and played his cards close to his chest. Peter found him far too intriguing for his own peace of mind. It never ended well for a werewolf to be intrigued by a werewolf hunter.

“I can walk on my own,” Chris said, his voice low and stern.

Damian and Aaron, while young and hot-blooded, had the right combination of strength and intelligence, had proved loyal to Peter more times than he could count; and were exactingly thorough and strictly enforced Peter’s laws, but amusingly fair when it came to doling out punishments to either their own kind or to humans.

He had quite a soft spot for his two best enforcers. The reputation of a pack wasn’t based solely on its Alpha, but on its soldiers who commanded the Alpha’s power on his or her behalf. Peter was proud of his pack; he was certain that the Hale legacy was secured once again.

Chris didn’t struggle much as they brought him before Peter. He knew better than to try and fight or escape.

“Hale, what the hell is going on?” Chris husked, wincing as a strong, clawed hand grabbed his shoulder. Aaron wrestled Chris, keeping his grip firm as he brought Chris to his knees in front of the wide, oak desk.

Peter gave a small smile to his enforcers and nodded his gratitude. They took a step back, hands loose but claws still out, standing guard over the hunter. It was a smart thing to do; one could never underestimate an Argent. Many werewolves had learned this lesson the hard way. Chris Argent was no simple-minded hunter. He was as clever and as cunning as any other predator. Years ago, Peter had asked Chris if he wanted the bite and he respected Chris’s adamant refusal. He didn’t take it personally. But at times like this, he seriously wondered what would happen if he did bite the hunter without permission – if he would’ve ended up creating a monster he couldn’t control, a brilliant and well-trained hunter with all the strengths of a werewolf.

Hmmm…the thought was so appealing.

The Alpha regarded the hunter for a long moment – he was dressed casually in a gray tee-shirt and jeans, no customary leather jacket, no weapons on his person. His Betas must have grabbed Chris while he was at home. He wondered if the hunter felt naked without his usual accoutrements.

It was time to find out.

“Good evening, Christopher, thank you for coming to see me.”

Chris glared up at the two werewolves. “I didn’t have much choice in the matter since I was dragged out of my house in the middle of the night.” He turned and looked at Peter. “And when have I ever refused a meeting with you?”

Peter nodded, leaning his elbows on his desk, hands curled under his chin. “I understand that it was inconvenient for you, and I apologize for that, but I do have important business to discuss. Unfortunately, this was an emergency and I couldn’t take the chance that you wouldn’t show. So please excuse my exuberance. I’m just waiting for one other person to join us and we can begin.”

Chris gave him a distrustful look, sitting back on his heels, hands curled into fists on his thighs. “What kind of business?”

Peter cocked his head and smiled. “When I took over the Beacon Hills territory, I allowed you to stay and held you to your Code. I trusted you to also keep our peace accord.”

“I’ve not broken the Code or our accord.”

Peter tapped his fingers against his chin. “No, you haven’t…ahhh, I believe my other guest has arrived.”

The doors opened and Peter watched as his Princep Beta, Scott McCall, escorted the young Allison Argent into the room. He gave Peter a dark and traitorous look, closing the door behind them. Peter flashed his red Alpha eyes at Scott, stopping only when Scott dropped his glance and tilted his head to the side in submission.

_“She’s a hunter; you can’t place your transitory feelings for her before the needs of the pack,” Peter said to him._

_Scott frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I love Allison. That’s never going to change.”_

_“Be very careful, dear boy. I will not abide any move against the pack. I would rather kill you by my own hand than allow you to bring that kind of destruction down on us,” Peter said, softly._

_“Don’t threaten me, Peter,” Scott said, amber eyes glowing steadily at him._

While disappointed in Scott’s stubbornness, a part of him would always have a special bond with the young man because he was Peter’s first Beta werewolf. He had already bitten Scott’s best friend, the delicious Stiles Stilinski, to pull Scott into line. Peter had accepted that there would be severe consequences in bringing Stiles over, but the intelligent young man took to being a werewolf with a gleeful intensity Peter had never seen before. He sometimes wished he’d bitten Stiles first so that he would have the pack status of Princep. Stiles was his Most Favored Beta and mating him to his nephew, Derek, was a genius move on Peter’s part. It had brought his Omega nephew back into the fold; and he was delighted by how happy Derek made Stiles.

Despite Peter’s many attempts at reaching out to him, Scott was oftentimes beyond control. He was glad Scott would attend this meeting. Peter had a feeling that he would be able to bring all of his wayward pack mates back into line.

“Dad? Dad, what’s going on?” Allison said, hurrying towards her father. “What did they do?”

“Why is she here?” Chris said, staring up at Peter.

Peter stood up and walked around his desk, stopping to lean against the edge in front of Chris. He placed his hands on the smooth, cool wood and took a deep breath.

“It’s come to my attention that an Argent was reaching out to other hunters, sharing information about Hale pack with them, helping them find a foothold into my territory,” he began, taking a deep breath. He met Chris’s gaze. “For the past few months, I believed it was you, Christopher. But tonight, I realized that I made a mistake. I believe you when you say that you’ve kept your Code and our accord. You would never taint your name to sell us out.” He turned to look at Allison. “Unfortunately, your daughter doesn’t honor promises made on the Argent name.”

Allison sneered. “Don’t believe him, dad, he’s a liar.”

“Keep a leash on her, Scott,” Peter hissed at his Princep. “Or I’ll muzzle her myself.”

Scott gritted his teeth, his hand curled around Allison’s arm and pulling her back.

“Peter, please, she’s just a girl, you can’t hold her accountable—“

“I can and I do,” he said, staring at Chris. “She is your heir and she stands as Matriarch to the Argent legacy. I know you, Christopher, I know you train her. She’s your legacy, your bloodline, she’ll carry your name and all that goes with being an Argent. I don’t fault you for that. You’re the Alpha of your own family and I respect that, I do.” He put his hand over his heart, frowning. “So I know you couldn’t turn away from that. And I know that Scott trains her, too.” He looked at his Princep Beta, eyes burning red again. “I have the proof if you need to assuage your own sense of responsibility for her.”

“Then I need to see it. All of it.”

“Of course. I would never accuse her if I weren’t absolutely certain,” Peter said, walking to his desk and picking up a thick folder. He handed it to Chris and sat down in one of the armchairs nearby, watching as Chris looked through every photograph, every secret message, every coded email, every piece of paper damning Allison Argent as a traitor to Hale pack.

“Those things can be faked,” Scott said, looking at Peter. “They could’ve been created so that you’d be forced to do something to hurt her. Because of me.”

Peter leaned back in the chair. “Oh? And would you accept the punishment that a traitor to the pack deserves? Take her punishment?”

“I can take my own punishment,” she said, standing tall. “I’m not afraid of you, Peter. You’re nothing but an animal, an abomination.”

“Tell me, darling, but is that how you feel about your boyfriend? He’s my First Beta. You can’t have forgotten that he’s a werewolf, too. An animal. An abomination.”

Peter was the only one who saw the look of shock on Scott’s handsome face; how quickly he hid it from her, standing by her. Peter knew that this day would come; that he would have to deal with Scott’s rebelliousness.

“He’s nothing like you.”

Peter smiled, sighing deeply. “Isn’t he? He brought you here tonight, knowing that I would confront you. Yet, he didn’t warn you, did he?”

“It’s because you make him submit to you,” Allison said, folding her hand into Scott’s. “He hates being a werewolf. You bit him against his will. He never wanted to be one of you in the first place.”

“Allison, be quiet,” Chris said, closing the folder and tossing it on top of Peter’s desk. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Peter. “What do you want?”

“Do you know what werewolves do to pack traitors? You must’ve heard the stories. The pack will take the traitor into the woods and they’ll take turns savaging her until there’s nothing left except her bones,” he said, meeting Chris’s eyes.

“But what do you want?”

“I won’t take the life of your only child from you, Christopher,” he said, softly. “But she must leave Beacon Hills, a lifetime exile. She must give up her name and all of the privileges that goes with being an Argent. If she takes up the life of a hunter and she moves against Hale pack, her life is forfeit.”

“You can’t take my name away from me!” Allison shouted at him.

“Be quiet, Allison,” Chris said, raising his voice. “You broke the accord. You dishonored our name. There is nothing left for us now.” He stared up at his daughter, watching as her beautiful face twisted in agony, tears on her cheeks.

“Dad, don’t let him do this.”

“Do you think I can protect you from him?” He said, shakily. “If we don’t agree, he’ll let the pack kill you and that will destroy me.”

She broke away from Scott and fell to her knees, clinging to her father. Peter sighed, watching as Chris held her close, stroked her hair, and whispered soft words of comfort into her ear.

“You can go to Paris and be with our family there. They’ll take care of you,” Chris said, looking at her. “You can take your mother’s name – DeHavilland – it’s a proud name.”

“Dad, come with me. You don’t have to stay here.”

Chris smiled and shook his head. “You know that’s not how it works. I’m the Hale pack hostage. He’ll never let me leave for as long as you’re alive. And that’s fine, that’s worth it to me, to see you safe and living your life, okay? Okay?”

He kissed her and held her close. He turned and looked at Peter. “When does she need to leave?”

“In the morning. Damian and Aaron will see to her safety all the way to Paris and deliver her to your family there,” Peter said, looking up at his Betas. “Her life and her safety are in your hands during the duration.”

Damian nodded his understanding. “Of course, Alpha.”

“Scott, you may go with them if you choose,” Peter said, raising his eyebrow at his Princep Beta. “But when you return from Paris, I will expect you to account for your actions.”

Damian and Aaron moved as Scott gently collected Allison, helping her to her feet. Chris rose with her, holding her close.

“Christopher, please stay for a moment,” Peter called, waving his hands at the others to leave. “You’ll be able to spend time with her before she goes, I promise. But I do have one other piece of business to deal with.”

Chris blew Allison a kiss, giving her a nod and a wave. “I’ll see you at home, honey.”

They both waited until the door closed behind them and Peter got to his feet, walking towards the hunter.

“I wouldn’t hold it against you if you hate me.”

“I’d hate you if you allowed her to be savaged by the pack.” Chris took a deep breath and stared at the floor. “Do you want me to thank you for not killing her?”

“Do you feel that kind of gratitude?” Peter said, raising his eyebrow. “Because if you are feeling grateful, I’d rather have something other than just your thanks.”

Chris raised his eyes to look at Peter, part in shock and disbelief. But Peter could scent the beginnings of Chris’s arousal and he smiled at the hunter. Chris looked away, flushing slightly, and shook his head.

“You can’t possibly be asking me for that right now.”

“Well, I am an opportunist,” he said, shrugging slowly.

Peter walked to his desk and opened a drawer. He grinned at the supplies inside, reaching in to pick them up, tossing them on top of his desk. Chris turned and stared at the condoms and the packets of lube.

“Consider it as a new accord between us,” Peter said, smiling. “A private one.”

Chris’s eyes were so very blue, so intense in his tanned, handsome face.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You  _can_  say no. In fact, you can just leave. If that’s what you want.”

“Does what I want even matter?”

“Of course it matters, Christopher.”

Chris took a deep breath and looked away. “You’d only hold it against me if I said no; you’d probably hold it against me if I said yes. Either way, I’m fucked.”

Peter didn’t need to respond, so he grinned instead.

Well, it wasn’t  _completely_  true. Peter was a lot of things – he was ruthless and he wasn’t above using intimidation to get what he wanted; he was cruel because he enjoyed doling out pain, whether it was emotional or physical; and he was even the big bad wolf who would eat your grandmother and hide in her bed to wait for you – but he wasn’t actually going to hold it against Chris for not wanting to have sex with him.

 

But he was an opportunist; and he’d given Chris an out. There was nothing stopping Chris from taking it and walking out of Peter’s private study. Though he was a “pack hostage,” his place in Peter’s pack wouldn’t suffer for it; Peter had already punished him by exiling Allison. He’d already gotten what he wanted; he’d won the game and gotten the trophy.

This was his victory lap.

“Fine, get it over with,” Chris said, his hands reaching for the front of his jeans, undoing them. He shoved the denim down his hips to his knees and leaned forward, hands braced against the edge of the desk.

Peter was not amused – okay, he was amused – but he was also a little annoyed that Chris was so  _perfunctory_  about it. Like this was just a transaction between them. He wasn’t going to allow Chris to close his eyes and grit his teeth through it, like it was a difficult training exercise. He wasn’t about to let Chris simply _endure_  Peter’s touch.

“I find it quite interesting that you’d bend over so easily,” he murmured, walking around the desk to get a good look at Chris’s bared ass.

“You’re not the first guy I’ve been with.” Chris smirked. “Not the first werewolf either.”

Peter growled low. “I would’ve thought you’d take more convincing.”

“Sorry to spoil your fun,” Chris said, glancing at Peter over his shoulder. He snorted and then turned his face away. “I’d like to spend as much time with my daughter as possible, so if you’d just get started, we could get my punishment over with and I can go home.”

That was truly a first-class ass; round and firm, not an ounce of fat. Chris wasn’t a man who sat behind a desk or led a life of leisure and ease. His body was physically fit, primed to hunt and to fight.  _Primed for a lot of things._  Peter stood behind him, looking at the narrow waist under the hem of the cotton shirt, the tanned freckled skin, the lean ropes of muscle in his thighs. The hair on his legs was light brown and Peter trailed his eyes up to the V of his legs to look at his ball sack, the skin wrinkled and soft.  

Peter reached out and placed his thumbs against his ass, pulling the flesh apart to take a look at his hole. Chris tensed under his hands, he reeked of lust and embarrassment; and Peter wanted nothing more than to bury his face against his ass and fuck that hole with his tongue until Chris was begging for it.

He was certain that Chris would look delectable in his bed, on his back, head throw back, face scrunched in pleasure. He wanted to reach out and run his claws over Chris’s hips, leaving behind his mark and his scent. 

“Turn around.”

“What for?”

“Christopher, I gave you an order. Turn around.”

He watched as Chris turned, the hem of his tee-shirt long enough to hide his uninterested cock.

Even with his jeans around his thighs and vulnerable, he kept his face neutral, eyes hard as they glared at Peter. But there was  _something_ indefinable in the hunter’s scent, masculine and musky, with a hint of grass and gun oil. Peter realized that Chris was fighting back his arousal, keeping tight control over his body’s reactions. He might be able to hide that he was physically turned on, but he couldn’t hide his scent from a werewolf.

Peter smiled, watching as Chris’s face flushed even deeper. He knew that Peter would smell him out.

“What makes you angrier? The fact that  **I** want to fuck you or that **you**  want to be fucked.”

Chris narrowed his eyes, but didn’t respond.

Peter looked him over, leering and unsubtle. Chris’s cock wasn’t hard, but the head had a dark rosy flush, the shape of it forming under Peter’s appreciative gaze. “As I said, you’re free to leave at any time. And I promise that there will be no retaliation against you if that’s what you choose to do.”

Chris’s eyes moved to the door and then back to Peter. He could sense the indecision; but was Chris hesitating because he wasn’t sure that Peter would let him leave or because Chris didn’t want to go?

“For what it’s worth, I knew it wasn’t you. I just needed the evidence to clear your name.”

“Then why do you want  _this_  from me?”

Peter laughed. “After all this time, you still don’t know? Why **wouldn’t** I want you? I offered you the bite once and I let you go when you said no.” He stepped closer towards the hunter, the scent of his musk deepening into something else. “But I wanted to bite you, Christopher. I would’ve taken all of your skills, all of your anger, and reshaped you into the fiercest werewolf any pack has ever known.”

“I don’t want to become anything like that.”

“I know,” he said, nodding slowly. “Your father wanted to make you into a monster—“

“If you’re going to fuck me, then just fuck me; but don’t try to fuck with my head, Peter.”

He placed his hands on Chris’s hips and sank slowly down to his knees, looking up at Chris the whole time. The hunter inhaled sharply through his nose and took a step back, his hands flailing out behind him to grab onto the edge of the desk.

“What’re you doing?”

“Has it really been that long? Or did you think that I wouldn’t want to do this for you?” Peter said, smiling up at him. He pressed his face into Chris’s groin, licking that strip of sensitive skin at the top of his thigh, Chris’s wiry pubes brushing against his cheek. Chris hissed and tried to move away, but Peter let out a soft growl and held him in place, inhaling deeply the warm core of him. He met the shocked look as he licked the other side of his groin, smiling when he felt Chris shiver.

He sucked the head into his mouth, licking around the head, pulling on the tip harder when Chris moaned. Blue eyes stared down at him, wide and filled with just a little bit of fear, and Peter closed his eyes in pleasure, feeling Chris’s cock harden in his mouth.

“Jesus. Peter,” Chris whispered, hands clutching at the edge of the desk, trying to pull out of Peter’s mouth.

But he wasn’t going to let Chris falter now, not when he could taste Chris’s pre-come on his tongue, his musk deepening with an earthy scent filling his senses. Peter’s hand tightened on Chris’s hips, holding him steady against the desk, and he bobbed his head gently, keeping the suction and the pressure just on the edge of interesting.

Chris wasn’t a boy, wasn’t quick on the trigger. It took time to get him all the way hard, to lick the pre-come that Peter lured teasingly from the tip. Peter relished the chance to suck him, slowly, giving Chris a blowjob that he’d remember. He pulled off and wrapped his hand around the base of the cock, stroking him with firm, long strokes, thumbing over the head as Chris breathed harshly through his nose, keeping his moans to himself. He couldn’t keep his eyes from Peter, though, didn’t look away when Peter popped just the head back into his mouth, stroking him to full hardness as he flicked his tongue around the opening.

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Peter murmured, letting Chris go and moving quickly to his feet. He cupped his hands on Chris’s face and kissed his mouth, pressing his tongue into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth, licking playfully against Chris’s tongue.

Chris moaned into the kiss, his hands gripping Peter’s hips, pulling him closer. He let out a pleased sound when Chris took over the kiss, chasing Peter’s tongue into his mouth, nipping at Peter’s bottom lip. He ran his hand through Chris’s soft hair, sighing when Chris stroked his bearded cheek against Peter’s face, trailing his teeth down the length of Peter’s neck.

And bit him.

Peter hissed, his hands grabbing Chris’s face, pulling him back. “Now, now, Christopher, be fair. If you won’t allow me to bite you, then why should you have that privilege?”

“You liked it,” he said, his lips curled into a small smirk. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss against the corner of Peter’s mouth. “When was the last time you let anyone bite you, Peter?”

He met Chris’s knowing gaze and he turned Chris around, pushing him forward over the front of his oak desk, kicking Chris’s feet apart as far as they would go with his jeans tangled around his knees. Chris made a startled sound, his palms slapping against the wood to catch his weight, and Peter stepped up right against him, pressing the hardness under his dress slacks against Chris’s ass, feeling the light tremors against him. He jerked up the back of the cotton tee-shirt to run his claws down Chris’s back, just hard enough to leave behind stinging welts.

“Hand me the condom and the lube, Christopher.”

He waited patiently for Chris to find his bearings, his hand reaching out to grab the condom foils and lube packets, handing them to Peter.

Peter pulled his hips back to undo the front of his slacks. He closed his eyes in quick pleasure, stroking himself slowly and then tightening his hold at the base to keep from coming too quick. He was going to make Chris beg; his werewolf stamina a perfect match for the hunter’s stubbornness.

After squeezing a large amount of lube on his fingers, he prepped Chris quickly and efficiently, smiling at the quick intake of breath and the clenching of muscles around his fingers. He waited for Chris to relax, feeling the muscles loosen, and fucked him deeply, reaching into Chris’s body, and brushing expertly over his prostate. The hunter let out a stifled whimper, pressing his mouth against his arm, and tightened his muscles around Peter’s fingers for a long moment before relaxing and unclenching.

He pulled on the condom and stroked himself with the leftover lube on his fingers and sank into Chris with a steady push.

Chris groaned, hiding his face against his arms, his palms trying to find traction on the slippery desk surface.

Peter fucked him. It wasn’t slow and deep, but fast and hard, slamming his hips against Chris’s ass, holding him with brute strength at the waist as he thrust into Chris’s ass. He made a slight adjustment on his hold and circled his hips, finding the right angle, and fucked into him hard again.

“Fuck!” Chris hissed out, panting noisily. “Yeah…oh fuck…”

He pressed his mouth against his arm again and Peter had had enough. He bent over Chris’s back and curled his arms under Chris’s armpits and pulled him up, taking all of his weight, and slammed his cock into Chris’s tight ass. He was determined to have all of Chris – every whimper of pain, every shudder of pleasure, every moan of one or the other.

Chris moaned loudly, arching into it, head flung back onto Peter’s shoulder. “Asshole.”

“There’s no hiding from me, darling.” Peter chuckled, nuzzling against Chris’s ear.  

He bent Chris over on the desk again, keeping his wrists pinned behind at the small of his with one hand.

“Motherfucker,” Chris complained, knocking his forehead onto the desk. He adjusted his stance so that his chest was holding him up, but that meant that he had to keep his chin up, balanced against the desk’s hard surface.

Peter smiled, fucking into the trembling body with long, steady strokes, knowing that his cock was pressing deep inside, stroking over his prostate. He let out a pleased growl when he felt Chris arching back against him, clenching and unclenching around his cock, milking him.

“A good boy deserves a reward,” Peter murmured, bending gently over Chris and wrapping his right hand around Chris’s cock, unsurprised to feel it hot and hard and wet.

He held Chris trapped against the desk and fucked him with fast, short strokes. His hand curled around the head knowing that that was all the friction he needed. Chris squirmed and thrust back into each one of Peter’s strokes, grunting at Peter’s fast pace, unable to hold himself up and just letting himself go. He closed his eyes, face turned against the desk, panting as Peter drove him to his pleasure; but it was too fast and too hard, not giving Chris a chance to catch his breath, to figure out where the pleasure was coming from, not giving him a chance to hide or deny that it was Peter giving it to him.

Chris let out a scream through gritted teeth, his neck arched back. His body gave a hard shudder under Peter and the werewolf had to hold him down so that he wouldn’t be bucked off. Peter growled and finished Chris off, his hand squeezing and milking out every drop of his come onto the desk, stroking the overly sensitive head now, forcing Chris to feel it.

“Jesus, don’t—don’t!” Chris cried out, trying to move his cock out of Peter’s grip. “Peter, fucking let go, please!  _Please_!”

Peter groaned, letting go of Chris’s cock and his wrists, pinning the hunter flat against his desk with his hands braced on Chris’s back, and he slowly pulled his cock from inside of him. He rolled off the condom and stroked his cock, needing to come now, and sprayed every drop of it along Chris’s back.

Chris flinched, turning his face away and burying it into the crook of his arm. Peter moaned lowly and pressed the head of his bared cock inside Chris for just a moment, just enough to get the last drops of his come inside of Chris, marking him thoroughly.

“Yes,” he murmured, rubbing his come into Chris’s skin.

He bent over the other man and bit him on the back of the neck, leaving his teeth marks and sucking a dark hickie into his freckled skin.

“Shit, you didn’t just—“

“It’s not a turning bite,” Peter said, breathlessly. He pulled his softening cock from inside Chris’s warmth and sighed, regretful that it was over, running his hands up and down Chris’s back. It was such a strong back, enough to carry Peter’s weight; or whatever weight Peter wanted him to carry. He rubbed his palms gently over Chris’s skin, delighting in that he would carry Peter’s scent.

He stepped back and watched as Chris moved up on his elbows, then pushed himself up with his hands. He let out a groan, stretching out his back and shoulders. Peter dressed himself back to his immaculate state; he could see that Chris’s legs were shaking and he reached out, holding Chris steady.

“You all right?”

“I’m fine,” he said, elbowing Peter back and off of him. He reached down for his jeans, pulling them on. He tugged down his tee-shirt and turned, looking at Peter. “So, we done?”

“We’re done.”

He watched as Chris took a fortifying breath, taking a careful step until he was certain that he had his legs back under him. He walked across the room not looking at Peter, his hand on the doorknob.

“When I offered you the bite, it wasn’t because I wanted you to be my Beta. It was to make you my Mate.”

He knew that Chris was shocked by Peter’s words. He paused at the door and then turned to look at Peter, his eyes wide and a bit stunned. “I…I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Have dinner with me tomorrow night.”

“Is that an order or a request?”

Peter grinned. “It’s actually a date, Christopher.”

Chris moved his hand over his head, closing his eyes. “I don’t know what to say to that either.”

Peter walked across the room and kissed him, one hand cupping the back of his head, pressing close against his side. He wasn’t expecting Chris to respond and he moaned when Chris’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer.

“This is your way of courting me, isn’t it?” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “You’re a right fucking bastard, you know that?”

Peter smiled. “It wouldn’t be half as interesting if it was too easy.” He placed a chaste kiss on Chris’s cheek. “So…dinner?”

Chris raised his eyebrow. “I don’t know, Peter, you just exiled my kid and took it out on my ass—“

“It’s just a date.”

The hunter watched him with narrowed eyes.

“You can  _always_ say no. If that’s what you want,” Peter said, cheekily.

“Either way, I’m still fucked, aren’t I?”

Peter made a pleased noise and nuzzled his neck, nipping his warm skin. “But only in the best way. We could always create a new accord.”

 


End file.
